


A Small Little Push.

by Quentin_threepwood



Series: Drarryland! Assorted one shots! [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quentin_threepwood/pseuds/Quentin_threepwood
Summary: At Hermione and Ron's Engagement, Draco finds himself needing a little luck to cope.For Drarropoly 2018Board Position(or card image): Felix Felicis 1Prompt: Writers ChoiceWord Count: 402





	A Small Little Push.

Draco held the silver wrapped box tightly. His nerves were building, Draco took a sip from the potion bottle he was keeping in his inner pocket. The golden luck filled liquid running smoothly down his throat.

Walking over towards a large white tent, set up in front of the burrow. Walking through the opening Draco felt like an imposter.

Ron Weasley recognised the platinum blonde instantly. “What’s he doing here?” Ron hissed to Hermione as she displayed her ring.

“I invited him...” Hermione said. “His fathers in Azkaban, his mother has passed away and he’s considered a blood traitor by every Pureblood in the country..” Hermione explained. Ron frowned but sighed, as Draco approached them.

“Hello Hermione, Ron. Congratulations on your engagement, I got you this...” Draco said handing over the box. “Nothing cursed I promised.”

Hermione laughed politely. “There’s drinks over there, feel free to socialise...”

Draco nodded as he headed over to the alcohol. He needed something strong, taking a glass of champagne. Mr Weasley eyed Draco up, about to say something but didn’t. Draco pulled the potion bottle emptied it into his champagne and skulled it down.

Draco turned and walked straight into Harry. “Careful! Draco? What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know. Being social...Hermione invited me” Draco added quickly, feeling the potion kick in.

Harry nodded. “Sorry about your mother. I didn’t get a chance to speak to you at the funeral.”

Draco looked a little surprised, he hadn’t realised Harry had been there. “She died peacefully. But thanks Harry.”

Harry smirked, “Your drink looks empty?” He suggested.

“Yes champagne.” Draco nodded. “I saw your profile in Witch Weekly. I’m glad you found someone...” Draco said making small talk.

Harry laughed. “That was all made up. I said ‘no comment’ the rest she pulled from who knows where...” Harry gazed at Draco curiously. “Are you?”

Draco swallowed. “I’m damaged goods.”

Harry frowned. “No worse than me...”

“You have a good bulge and looks going for you” Draco commented.

Harry turned and looked at Draco impressed. “Bottom then Malfoy? With the hair you look it” Harry teased playfully.

“Oh please, you could hardly pin down a Kneazle” Draco replied, enjoying the banter.

“I like a challenge” Harry grinned stealing a kiss.

Across the room Hermione grinned. “See. Ron...”

“Well. You could have picked someone less...irritating” Ron mumbled.

Hermione ignored him, watching Harry passionately snog Draco in the corner.

 


End file.
